1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a rope arrangement for the suspension of an attachment device from a carrying device located above, especially a longitudinal carrier in a lifting mechanism, such as a travelling crane, travelling trolley and the like, typically having rope drums with grooves from which carrying ropes are guided downward in pairs.
2. Description of the Related Art
German reference DE 44 25 777 C2 discloses a lifting mechanism with one or more rope drums which dampens load oscillations by a special suspension of the load carrier. For this purpose, two rope drums are arranged parallel to one another and associated with a travelling trolley. A rope groove is formed on each side of the rope drum center, having a right-hand winding on one side and a left-hand winding on the other side. A lifting rope is arranged in each rope groove. The lifting ropes are guided downward in pairs from each rope drum and each pair is fastened to a fastening location of a longitudinal carrier.
A lifting rope of the right-hand winding and a lifting rope of the left-hand winding, of each rope drum, run at an angle to one another in a plane extending parallel to the axis of the rope drum. The intersecting points of the pairs of lifting ropes are fastened to the load carrier at a distance. The fastening locations lie on a straight line in a plane which transversely intersects the centers of the rope rolls.
A disadvantage of the prior art is that the damping action is only effective in one independent direction.